Federal Legion
The Dhragolon Legion is the military force of the Dhragolon Federal Monarchy. It is among the most powerful military forces in the galaxy. The Dhragolon themselves refer to it as "Federal Legion" while other species use "Dhragolon Legion" to distinguish from their own. There are two main classes of fighters of the Federal Legion - the Churszath, warriors that fight on the ground, and the Alda'Kapura, those who are aboard spacecraft and other vehicles. Each area is represented by an upside down dark green triangle and a right-side up cyan triangle respectively. One can see what are a Dhragolon belongs to as such marking is found on the left arm of the uniform. History The Federal Legion was created shortly after the end of the Third Era, since a united military force across the whole world was deemed necessary to combat the evil of the galaxy. Planning begun in 12 4E and the Federal Legion was finally established seven years later. The cache of technology discovered on Pelietta was reverse engineered introducing missile and laser technology. Despite, the discovery of these new weapons, the Federal Legion continues to use melee weaponry as that was the area warriors were most skilled with. However, the energy technology was further reverse engineered upgrading the Dhragolon sword to cut through a greater variety of materials. Joining the Federal Legion To join the Federal Legion, a Dhragolon must have graduated from any Combat Institution across Ucharpli or any colony. All able bodied adults and children even as young as age 70 are open to being recruited. Very little paperwork has to be filled out. All what is needed is proof that the Dhragolon did indeed graduate which can be as simple as a vouched claim. Dhragolon join specific units depending on their skills and abilities as well as the numbers within each unit. Once joining, the selected individual will spend most of their life aboard a designated ship as the Dhragolon are always at war, seeking to maintain their hold on the Perseus Arm. A Dhragolon soldier will serve the military either until they die or become unfit for duty. Code of Honor All members of the Federal Legion are required to abide by this code. 1. During battle, one must always follow the Keystone of Balance. 2. Respect your enemies until they break the Keystone. 3. Do not betray your superior officers. 4. Put the objective before yourself and others. 5. Do not tolerate any who break the Code of Honor. Doctrine Both military doctrines for the Churszath and the Alda'Kapura rely on ambushes and flanking the enemy. This stems from the primal habits of the Dhragolon who hunted for food at night taking advantage of the darkness. Alda'Kapura Unlike many ships which use fusion cores, the Dhragolon use Majite cores which can more easily mask their heat signatures. The downside is that the ship is more easily penetrable by ships powered by fusion cores. Because of this, the Dhragolon employ a hit and run strategy rather than brute force. Once the enemy is surprised, the enemy ship will be fired upon in attempt to disable their shields. Once the shields are penetrated, wizards will proceed to fire bursts of energy that can short-circuit the ship itself. Once the ship has lost enough power, the Dhragolon proceed to fire upon the now unprotected hull. Churszath On the ground, Dhragolon will follow a similar strategy. Lighter units will surprise the enemy using ambush tactics while heavier units will proceed to finish them off. Uniform Every Dhragolon soldier wears a uniform that identifies them as such. Armor tends to be green, and helmets have clear, plexi-glass visors to clearly distinguish them mech units. They mark every single unit of there's, whether it be a vehicle, soldier, spaceship or even a building, with something called a Faction Sigil which is the same crest as the DFM's national symbol. The symbol itself is not simply paint or a metallic insignia, it contains some psychic energy which allows a Dhragolon also bearing the sigil to immediately recognize a structure as one of their own. It allows Dhragolon to detect the presence of their own nearby units telepathically and is foolproof against friendly fire. The sigil can only be created by a Dhragolon, and the new sigil must be spawned from another copy or the original one. This also serves as a security device allowing the Dhragolon to know if an enemy is attempting to mimic a Dhragolon unit. Attempting to create a look-alike sigil will always fail because it can never be exactly the same unless it was directly copied. It is considered a major offense for a soldier to not bear a Faction Sigil while on duty and it may result in a Dhragolon losing their rank. In the past before the Federal Legion 's formation, many variants of the Faction Sigil were created when different factions of Dhragolon were at war. Most of these symbols are lost, but a few have survived and are on display in museums. Secondary Mark Each Dhragolon soldier has a secondary mark which denotes their function in the Federal Legion (knight, juggernaught etc.). It is not infused with psychic energy, but it is just as important. Tertiary Mark The Tertiary Mark is the ranking found to the left of the Faction Sigil. The more stars there are, the higher the rank. The ranking system for both divisions is as follows, which is very different from many other species. *'Apprentice' - One star. *'Intermediate '- Two stars. *'Experienced- '''Three stars. *'Master/Captain (for Warriors and Starsailors respectively) - Four stars. *'''Grandmaster/Grandcaptain (for Warriors and Starsailors respectively) - Five stars. The monarch will have a crown next to their sigil in place of stars. Ranks Ranks are not determined by time in the Federal Legion, but rather on an individual's skill and courage. Apprentice An apprentice is a new member of the Federal Legion. They have not fought in many battle yet. Intermidiate An intermediate has proven him/herself to be more than just an apprentice and has become noteworthy in combat. Experienced As the name suggests, experienced members of the Federal Legion are given this rank. They have fought in numerous battles and are veterans among the Federal Legion. Master/Captain The best soldiers of the Federal Legion. They are the most noteworthy and most skilled consistently proving themself in battle. Grandmaster/Grandcaptain The leaders of the Federal Legion next to the monarch him/herself. They are responsible for their entire sub-division. They are just as battle-hardened as any Master or Captain. Arsenal The Dhragolon are powerful individuals up close. On the ground, protocol states to get as close to the enemy as one can get often through flanking and ambushing. Ranged weapons are used to return fire at a distance, and when the soldier gets close, he/she will use melee. Currently, the most common energy sword is made of Steel 28, a stronger version of steel. More experienced warriors use stronger materials such as diamond and Dragonrock. Furthur enhancements can be made via blessing, but it only works on pure Dragonrock. Dhragolon armor resembles that of medieval Earth, yet it is designed primarily to deflect lasers rather than bullets. The strength of a Dhragolon does not impede movement within the armor. Dhragolon use a wide variety of weapons. Primarily, they use swords, but also ranged, gunpowder and heat weapons as well as crossbows. Compared to the Eteno Imperial Armed Forces, the Dhragolon are roughly several hundred years behind them, but to make up for being less technologically advanced, some Dhragolon have mastered the powers of Maj allowing them to manipulate the elements - an ability noticably absent among most Eteno. List of Weapons Melee Weapons Melee weapons are the most common. Every Dhragolon warrior is expected to be able to know how to use them. By the time the Eteno were discovered, melee weaponry was often cloaked in Maj energy which could pierce through enemy armor. *Longsword - A standard weapon *Scimitar - A fast weapon *Broadsword - A large, heavy weapon *Battleaxe - A heavier, larger weapon *Dagger - A close hand-to-hand weapon Ranged Weapons The Dhragolon have their own varied ranged weapons from simply crossbows to gunpowder weapons. Later technology introduces Maj-based weapons. *Crossbow - A standard weapon *Heavy crossbow - A larger, more powerful weapon *Javelline gun - A gun that fires javellines with shield piercing tips. *Dart gun - A silent ranged weapon used to either poison or tranquilize targets. *Rifle musket - Though it takes longer to load than a crossbow, it is much more powerful. Often equipped with a bayonette. *Maj hand cannon - A giant gunpowder weapon. *Pistol - A small one handed gun. *Shuriken Gun - A ranged weapon used by Malinian Dhragolon. It fires shuriken which can often be tipped with poisons or tranquilizers. *Maj rifle - A weapon that shoots out a beam of energy. Highly efficient in overheating enemy sheilds. Majite Weapons These are weapons formed from the powers of Maj. *Fire blast - Basic weapon *Electric blast - Used primarily against motorized vehicles to short circuit them *Ice blast - Basic weapon *Healing - While not exactly a weapon, it's used to close wounds and stop bleeding *Maj Bomb - The equivalent of the ammo used in a rocket launcher. Uses up a lot of energy. Infantry The majority of infantry consists of mechs. However, the Dhragolon themselves still participate in battles to fight alongside the mechs. Along with the Faction Sigil, units have another symbol which although does not have psychic infusion, still serves a purpose. This is called a secondary mark. Dhragolon Scout The stealth unit that is skilled with the dagger or a scimitar that wear little armor. Often they possess a small offhand ranged weapon such as a pistol. Most often, Apprentices are used. Scouts may also be used as Assassins. Their secondary mark is a dagger. Knight The basic unit wielding a longsword and a shield with a Maj rifle. Often consists of Apprentices, Intermediates, and Experienceds. Their secondary mark is a shield. Juggernaut A unit with heavier armor wielding either a battleaxe or a two-handed sword or sometimes a heavy weapon such as a Hand Cannon. Intermediates and Experienceds consist of this unit. Their secondary mark is an axe. Marksman A unit with light armor that wields a greater variety of ranged weapons than standard infantry. Most use a crossbow. Marksman are used to take down enemy defences at a distance while the melee users approach up close. All ranks consists of this unit, but mostly Experienceds and Masters. Their secondary mark is a crossbow. Champion An elite unit that usually wields a heavy longsword, sometimes with a shield along with a rifle. Masters and Grandmasters consist of this unit. Their secondary mark is a shield crossed with two swords. Majite A unit consisting of any one skilled with manipulating the elements through psychic means. They carry a pistol and a dagger at their side, but most of their power comes from the use of Maj. They mostly are found in their own subdivisions. Mech Units Fighter Golems are essentially fighter robots operated using clockwork and steam with a central AI based on electric cores infused with Majite electric energy. The weapons they are equipped with vary depending on their size. Some have arm blades while others have hand cannons. Mechs are the expendable pawns of the Dhragolon army and are often sent first into the battlefield because Dhragolon cannot replenish their numbers as easily as other races. *Sword Mech - Basic infantry with twin armblades and a small set of guns. *Rocket Mech - A mech equipped with heavy weapons such as rockets. *Heavy Mech - A large mech standing 3 meters tall. Heavily armored. *Spider Mech - Small groups of robotic spiders. Infiltration units. Special Fighting Techniques Some Dhragolon have the ability to physically manipulate their immediate environment with their mind to enhance some of their combat abilities. However, using these too liberally may strain a Dhragolon's psychic ability and may even cause brain damage. Usually, a Dhragolon should perform these moves if in a corner. Malinian Ice Rage Originating in the Malinian Confederacy in pre-Space Ucharpli, this technique allows the user to cool the surrounding air. The next strike with a sword or other melee weapon (even a fist) will freeze the opponent's blood solid, even if its a warm blooded creature. Thus, the opponent will be left as a frozen statue. The drawback to this move is that the users blood will cool to the point where movements are slowed, though staying in the sun for at least twenty seconds should bring the body temperature to normal. Beast of Tralgatar This move is the opposite of the Ice Rage. It is performed by absorbing a lot of solar energy (via the solar panel scales of a Dhragolon). The next strike will transfer the stored energy to the opponent and rapidly raise the body temperature to the point where their blood begins to boil and evaporate. The opponent will essentially be boiled alive or possibly combust. As most Dhragolon wear metal armor, this move is much easier to perform given that metal heats up quickly. Yet, the move is still dangerous to use because if done improperly, it could backfire and cause severe burns and scale damage on the user. Some skilled users can even transfer their energy to a crossbow bolt and perform this move from afar (though the same cannot be done with the Ice Rage). Spacecraft Small ships are identified by a short series of numbers following a base 16 system much like hexadecimal. Larger vessels however are named after mythological creatures and locations as they are unique enough to have some sort of distinction. The name is chosen by the highest ranking officer. The interiors of spacecraft tend to be dark only lit up by glowing electronics. This is directly because the Dhragolon can see in the dark just fine and do not need. However, this does make meetings with other species rather awkward as the latter often has to use nightvision goggles or flashlights to navigate their ships. This is also the case with many personal homes, but public areas are still lit up Dragon Starfighter (Alpha Class) A small one-manned ship. Dragon Starfighter (Beta Class) A less common starfighter equipped with more powerful missiles at the expense of weaker laser power Dragon Flagship A large ship that often transports Churszath to designated ground battles. The ship itself also serves as a gunboat. Dragon Dreadnought A powerful Dhragolon ship equivalent to a Juggernaught. Yoltox Prime A unique ship flown by the current monarch. It is relatively small, slightly larger than a standard Starfighter. However, it is equipped with the latest technology available and is considered the most powerful ship in the fleet. Space weapons Spacecraft use Maj-based weaponry as opposed to more conventional weapons. *Laser - A standard stream of energy. *Electric blast- A blast of energy that short-circuits ships. *Maj missile - The Dhragolon-equivalent of antimatter and nuclear missiles. Ground Vehicles The Dhragolon were very slow to develop when it came to ground vehicles as most of their victories came from aerial attacks. However, as they encountered more powerful civilizations such as the Eteno, they improved their technology significantly after years of cultural exchange. These technologies are usually infused with Majite powers allowing them to hover. Tortoise A large, blue tank that hovers slightly above ground. It has a twin set of large cannons and a small turret at the back. Forest Slicer A small, fast vehicle equipped with a set of moving jaw-like blades at the front. It is very useful for travelling through dense forests. Ice Mole Named after the ice moles on Amaselva, this vehicle is a version of the Tortoise intended to dig underground and surprise enemies by unleashing an entire squadron. It is often used to break into fortified structures poorly defended on the inside. Cargo Truck A hovering vehicle that can deliver both supplies and soldiers. Sauropod A small multi-man vehicle equipped with a few turrets. Aircraft and Seacraft While most of the Dhragolon's aircraft can go into space as well, some are designed specifically for the surface of a planet. Airship A flying vehicle shaped like a boat. Majites are commonly found aboard along with Marksmen. They attack other aircraft and seacraft from above deck. It can travel both in the air and in the water. Submarine An underwater vehicle developed by the Joperians. Starfighter Carrier A sea-borne ship that carriers starfighters more to come... List of Sub-Divisions There are approximately 10,000 subdivisions in total, each with about 1,000,000 soldiers. As most soldiers hardly, if ever return home, their stay among the fleets is semi-permanent. Essentially, each sub-division is like its own city. Below is a small list of them. 11th Melee Sub-Division- commanded by Grandmaster Zerif. Consists mostly of advanced melee infantry. 21st Marksman Sub-Division- commanded by Grandmaster Velocks. Consists mostly of marksmen. 3rd Spacefleet Sub-Division- commanded by Grandmaster Aviackar. Consists of Alda'Kapura more to come... List of Wars The following are a list of some of the many conflicts that the Federal Legion has been involved in. *Yallvus Revolution (10108 3E - 10114 3E) - Fought by a precursor to the Federal Legion known as The Retaliation. *Lusari Crisis *Glukar Trading Dispute *Avarith Trading Dispute *Slothra Conflict *War Against the Rirath *Malenven Resource War *First Sinister War *Second Sinister War *Genodraco Massacre *Krodreths Az Extermination *Harbinger Wars (Harbinger Skirmish, First and Second Harbinger Wars) *Aldaris Incident *Kklxin War Category:Militaries Category:Articles by User:Krayfish